roguegalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Insector
Insectors are small insects that you can catch at various places throughout the galaxy. The purpose for catching them is to make a team that can win battles against other opponents at the Insectron Stadium. The mini-game is first introduced in chapter 2 at Juraika before the party fight against Mud Whooper. The best time to start the Insector quest is when you have completed the Ghost Ship Extreme stages which requires you finish the game at least once. Reason is; completing the Ghost Ship Extreme rewards you an item that allows you to catch the most fearsome Insector in the game. However, it is possible to complete the Insector quest during mid chapters. By chapter 5 you can have all Traps and Cages at your disposal. Sanchez Fruit will also be available in unlimited amount by that chapter. So you can start the Insectron mini-game by chapter 5 and complete it by chapter 7 or 8. But it will take a lot of time if you try to complete the mini-game early. One major reason is you will spend most of time breeding and raising Insectors so that they are able to win those tough rounds at the tournament. While if you start the Insector quest by late chapters you will be able to catch high ranked Insectors. As such the time you will spend breeding and raising your Insectors will be very little. Once you have completed the Insectron mini-game talk to MIO to get the Hi-Tech Mobile Wear for Jupis. Catching Insector Before you start know that even with the right bait, traps and location there's no guarantee you will catch the Insector you are supposed to. The probability an Insector will get stuck in your traps is random. So if you fail to to trap the Insector you wanted you will have to keep trying. Fistly, you should get all Traps and Cages. Choose an Insector from the list below or from the high ranked ones. Go to the mentioned place and add the specified bait in all three traps. Do not stay in the game menu while your traps are on the fields. After 5 minutes your Info Edge will make a sound. Check all 3 traps to see if you got the Insector you wanted. If not simply reset the traps again. Note that when you have caught an Insector it's gender will be determined when you collect it in your cage. So you should always save before collecting trapped Insectors. This way you can reset/ load until you obtain the desired gender. The Insectors will steal your bait or run away if you are using the wrong bait to trap them. If you are trying to trap the high ranked Insectors it might takes a few tries before you get them. Once you have caught an Insector you can place them in your cages. Each cage can hold 5 Insectors so at most you can only hold 15 Insectors using three cages. Breeding Insector Normally when you catch an Insector it will be in a larva state. An Insector can only breed if it’s an adult. Insectors have a lifespan in terms of points. If you reduce 20 points from that lifespan the Insector will become an adult. Points are deduced form the Insector lifespan when you feed it an item. In brief, if you feed a larva Sanchez Fruit x7 it will turn into adult. Feeding and breeding are all done in the Rearing Cages (inventory). Once you have a male and female adult in your cage feed them a Feed Formula. This will produce a new larva but the adults will die during the process. Raising Insectors It takes 5 minutes for an Insector to digest the item you gave it. You don’t have to wait for its satiety to be zero again you can feed the Insector when it’s satiety is in the red state. The maximum lifespan of an Insector should be around 160 points. If you use 20 points to turn them into adults then they still have 140 points left. Use the remaining points to maximize their stats. Refer to the feed table for more info. Insector can also be categorized in terms of levels and ranks. Highest level for one Insector is level 3 and highest rank is 8 for its family. To level Insectors you can use Battle Feed or participate in tournaments. Battle feed is useless instead you should participate in tournaments at the Insectron Stadium. Icons Color Color is random factor and you should really ignore it. Excluding Dark Emperor and White Miracle there’s are 136 Insectors. Each can have a random color! Experimenting with color will take forever. All information here are combined for the purpose of staying away form "random factors" as much as possible!. Feed Table The rules of Breeding *Breeding only happen between adults. You cannot breed the same gender. *Feed Formula is the only item that triggers the breeding process *You can breed two adults only if their satiety is low or close to zero. *The adults will die once the larva is born. *The offspring will inherit the stats of the higher rank adult. If both adults rank are the same the offspring will follow the male adult stats . *The offspring will follow the family of the higher rank parent. If both adults rank are the same the offspring will follow the male family. Always save before breeding that way you can reset if anything went wrong. Note Breeding same rank Insectors normally produces an offspring from the male adult family. But this doesn't happen all the time. Because some Insectors are considered as Special Breed. For instance, you would expect (male) Faerie + Faerie (female) = Handsome Faerie. However, that's not the case the offspring from those two faeries will be a Butterflap. That's because mating two rank 1 faeries is categorized as special breeding. Refer to this list for more info. Special Breeding Breeding Process Choose which Insectors you want to breed. Feed 7 Sanchez Fruit to each of the so that the two larvas become adult. This usually takes 30 minutes or so because you have to wait until their satiety becomes low to feed them again. Now, as you already know the offspring inherits the parents’ stats. The higher levels the parents are the better stats the offspring will receive. You can level the adults by giving them Battle Feed or let them participate in the tournament at the Insectron Stadium. Participating at the tournament yields exp faster. Just repeat your participation at the lower ranks. Breeding high level Insectors will definitely produce stronger ones but you lose too much time doing so. Feeding a level 1 Insector until it reaches adult take 30 minutes. Getting the same Insector to level 3 takes more than 1 hour depending how fast you win rounds at the tournament. So if you feed/ level both male and female simultaneously it will takes 1 hour 30 minutes to produce a strong offspring. Problem is; if you are trying to produce the highest rank Insector (i.e. rank 8) in a certain family it takes too long. This only applies if you are breeding the Insectors in an orderly way while trying to reach the highest rank. For instance; first you breed Knife Beetle to a female Insecotr to produce Blade Beetle. Next, Blade Beetle to a female Insector to produce Saber Beetle. Feed & Breed until you produce the highest rank 8 Insector in that family which is Muramasa Beetle. This way you will lose 1 hour 30 minutes x 7. However, if you breed Insectors without leveling them you lose less time. To attain the highest rank in a particular family it will cost you 30 minutes x7 which is not bad actually. The Insectors will still be powerful enough. Rank 8 Insectors produces the same rank when breed with same or weaker Insectors. An alternative way to produce the highest rank Insector in a certain family is to catch high ranked Insectors. For, instance Crescent Beetle is a rank 6 Insector. You can catch one at Vedan: Myna/ Observation Deck (Spaceport View). Using Crescent Beetle to produce Muramasa Beetle (highest rank) requires breeding the latter twice only. As you have noticed it a matter of one hour you will have the highest rank Insectron in that family at your disposal. So you would want to catch those already high ranked Insectors. Unfortunately, there are very few ones out there and not for all families. But for those you can catch you should really get them to strengthen your Insectors team as fast as possible. Lastly, you can always try to breed the highest rank Insector that are available in this list. But you will still have to make your way around catching and feeding Insectors. The best method to get the highest rank Insectors is to catch those high ranked ones. High Ranked Insectors It might takes a few tries before you catch the high ranked ones. You can also catch them unlimited number of times. *Crescent Beetle (Rank 6: Knife Beetle Family): Vedan: Myna/ Observation Deck (Spaceport View) **Set up all three traps with Stella Crystal at the bench on the right side (near treasure chest). *** *Venus Beetle (Rank 6: Hercules Beetle Family): Rosa: Johannasburg/ In Town **Go inside Johanna’s house and place all traps with Sanchez Fruit near the fireplace. *** *Shoveler (Rank 4: Flipperbug Family): Vedan: Rockbelter Mine/ Near the Tablet Pit **Set trap I with Sticky Gum and place it at the center of the Tablet. *** *Tornado Mantis (Rank 4: Mantis Family): Rosa: Kuje Desert/ Near the Monument **Place trap II & III with Primeval Beef on the monument near the transporter. *** *Lovely Honey (Rankk 5: Stingbee Family): Zerard: Starship Factory/ Near Pocacchio's Lab **Place all traps with Stella Crystal near Joshua in Pocacchio's Lab. *** Tournament Insector Families Insector List Category:Mini Games